


Take It All

by PantherDolphin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherDolphin/pseuds/PantherDolphin
Summary: Poe forced himself to dislodge notion that these memories were being extracted for a reason. The man behind the mask, Kylo Ren, was simply drawing on a painful event. It wouldn’t work if Poe could help it.Kylo Ren is inside Poe’s head. He wants to extract information about the resistance, but knows he has to break the pilot first.





	Take It All

Poe knew, from the very moment he spoke, there was something painfully familiar about the man standing before him. Despite the effects of the mask, Poe could almost hear the echo of a voice long lost. But there was no way for it to be real. He remembered hearing the news like it was yesterday. The same moment Poe thought he was over Ben forever, the young man was gone forever, and nothing ever hurt more.

They met when they were only younglings. Poe hadn’t spoken since the night his mother died. At the funeral, he found a corner to hide in, wanting nothing more than to be alone. A about three years younger than himself a pro he’d, looking for a playmate in the sea of adults.

“Wanna play?”

“No.”

“Is it because you’re sad too? Like the grown ups?”

The young Poe curled in to himself, shying away from the interaction.

“Your momma still loves you. She isn’t really gone you know.”

“GO AWAY!”

“My momma says we should be happy for the people who become one with the Force. They get to live forever.”

“But she isn’t here.”

The little boy took Poe’s hand and sat with him. After a while, the two boys began talking about their favorite starships. From that point on, they were best friends.

Despite growing up on different worlds, Poe always made it a point to contact his younger friend on a regular basis. He always looked forward to the occasional visits from the Solo family knowing he would get to see Ben in person.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” A ten year old Ben asked his older friend.

“Naw,” Poe replied. “I don’t really see the big deal.”

“Neither do I,” Ben confessed. “A girl kissed me the other day at school. There wasn’t anything special about it. All my other friends think kissing girls is a big deal.

“Most of mine do too,” Poe said, a sense of disappointment in his voice. “They make fun of me because I haven’t kissed anyone.”

“Why not?” Ben asked.

“I guess I just haven’t found a person I want to kiss. At least not anyone who would want to kiss me back,” Poe mused.

“I would think all the girls would want to kiss you,” Ben said, shocked.

“They probably do,” Poe laughed, “But, uh, they aren’t exactly my type.”

“What do you mean?” Ben was confused.

“I would much rather kiss a boy,” Poe replied.

“You don’t want to kiss me, do you?” Ben asked, a little weirded out.

“Naw, you’re my friend. That would be so weird.” Poe reassured the other boy.

“Yeah,” Ben sighed in relief. “It probably would be.”

About a year and half after their conversation on kissing, the idea of doing so with each other wasn’t so weird anymore. The boys went for a walk together in the jungle of Yavin 4. They kept quiet, simply enjoying being together. After a while, they started laughing for seemingly no reason at all. They leaned in each other for support as they ran out of breath. Their faces inches closer and closer together, until eventually their lips met.

As with any young first kiss, it didn’t last long and lack d in passion, but it left a lasting impression. It was also the first of many more to come.

Now, strapped to a First Order interrogation and torture table, Poe’s first real heartbreak came flooding back to him. A holo message from Ben Solo stating that he needed to put aside any distractions l- how could having a supportive boyfriend be a distraction?- to focus on his training.

The old Jedi were forbidden to fall in love, but Ben had explained that Luke Skywalker felt it should be encouraged instead. How could anyone learn compassion for all living things while denying themselves of this most basic of needs? Yet, a cold, detached Ben Solo thought of Poe Dameron as a distraction.

Poe forced himself to dislodge notion that these memories were being extracted for a reason. The man behind the mask, Kylo Ren, was simply drawing on a painful event. It wouldn’t work if Poe could help it.

“ _Always the optomist, weren’t you Poe?_ ”

Something inside Poe broke when he heard the voice of his first love inside of his head. He screamed. Ben could take whatever he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually and excerpt from Chapter 8 of Dameron. It’s a post canon Stormpilot fic following Finn, Poe, and their adopted daughter. Please go check it out!


End file.
